Rewriting Fate: Arrow
by FicManiac12
Summary: Welcome to a rewrite of Arrow, taking place in my Rewriting Fate universe
1. Coming Home

McKenna Hall didn't like the feel of what she was doing. It wasn't right. She didn't have the experience for the position she now held. But Quinton Lance would have told her otherwise. He would have told her that she was ready and that experience would come with time.

But he wasn't here, and she needed some air. With the Bertinelli case losing traction she didn't know what she would do. She needed a miracle.

000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn't notice the figure and barely had time to react to the arrow that imbedded itself in one of the many cracks in the sidewalk, centimeters away from her foot.

Quickly she aimed her gun at the shadows.

"There's no need for violence detective Hall", a voice said, modulated but friendly, disembodied but real, "that's all you'll need to bring Bertinelli to justice".

Blindly she searched for the archer in vain, finally stopping to ask one question.

"Who are you"?

There was a long silence before she heard an answer.

"Someone you don't trust yet. But you will".

As McKenna picked up the arrow she noticed some papers wrapped around the shaft. And not just papers, but pictures of Bertinelli with other crime syndicate leaders already put away, transaction histories, this guy had given her everything she needed, even copies of wiretap transcripts that had gone missing from evidence lockup. Whoever this guy was, for the moment was a Godsend.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Star City

000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver Queen shook his long hair loose from the hooded mask he wore. He placed his Seracen style bow and quiver on the table before removing the armored jacket from his scarred body. He then put the quiver back on his hip and picked up the bow in his left hand. He picked up four arrows in his right hand, one arrow being held between each finger, and began firing each arrow at blazing speeds. He had the first three arrows in the air at the same time before he had even drawn and fired the fourth. It was an ancient Seracen test of speed, and one he constantly tested himself with. He smiled. He was ready for bigger fish than Bertinelli. Maybe it was time to visit his sister in Central City. That is, of course, after he comes back from the dead.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Central City

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea Queen laughed as she dove face first into the sand. Opposite her, on the opposing team, her best friend, Dinah Drake, laughed, flipping her dark brown pony tail behind her. It was her first game in the annual volleyball match between the SCPD and the CCPD. And if they won this one they would face off against the GCPD. Detective McKenna Hall had been absent for the game and Thea had graciously volunteeted to replace her.

It had been her father's idea to enroll her in the police academy. Originally he wanted to ship her off to the army, but her mother wouldn't have it. She would be the first one to tell you that she had an attitude problem after learning that Oliver had drowned when the Merlyn's yacht had run into a storm. Mr. Merlyn, or dad if you wanted to get technical, had had business in China to take care of and had all but dragged his son, and Oliver's best friend, Tommy along. Tommy only went along because his dad had allowed Oliver to come along.

It hadn't been to long after the boat went down that Mr. Merlyn and Tommy had been found adrift at sea. But no Oliver.

Five years and she was just now getting on with her life, and she was happy. That is until she saw her mother getting out of a black limousine with the brightest smile she had seen since, since...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Star City General

000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver had his story ready, he had his act prepared, but he was excited to be hime in the open. McKenna had already done her job and Bertinelli's name was already taken off the list. It had taken him longer than it should for him to secure the evidence against Bertinelli, Nyssa would be disappointed when she arrived.

Nyssa, that was going to be difficult to explain. He couldn't just say, _hey guys I'm back from the dead. Also, I'm married. _So, instead she was coming to set up a psychiatric Therapist practice and treat him as a patient.

He laughed inside whenever he thought of how they had met and fell in love. Okay, so maybe he fell in love with her before she with him, but eventually they had bith found purpose with each other and now it tore him up to be without her.

knockknockknock*

_Okay, show time._

Instantly Oliver's face dropped into his practiced, I'm still processing everything, face. Except he wanted, more than anything, to run into his mother's arms.

The door opened and, for the first time in years...he cried.

"Hi mom. I'm home".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea Queen, 25 and a fresh faced detective, felt that everything in her life wasn't real, although she knew she was living in reality. Her brother was back from the dead, her mother was happy again, and her father, she called Robert Queen her father though he wasnt her biological father, was more than words could describe. And Thea herself was happy, though her job was currently inhibiting her from spending time with Oliver. She was currently investigating 'The Burning Man', and her partner, Dinah Drake, had insisted that they take the case. When she had asked Dinah why she hadn't given an answer, just that it was important.

Whatever, as long as she got to see Barry Allen again she would investigate Sasquatch.

000000000000000000000000000000000

S.T.A.R. LABS Training Room

000000000000000000000000000000000

Cisco, Caitlin, Barry and Dr. Wells were gathered together in the Cortex along with

who they had come to call F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M.

"Alrighty", Cisco said, holding up a device with three bands that retracted inside, "this is a quantum splicer, it will, hopefully, separate Eddie, Ronnie, and Professor Stine".

"And if it doesn't?", Barry asked, turning to Caitlin who looked very worried.

"Well, let's just say we're not going to put it on him here in the lab".

BEEPBEEPBEEP*

"Excuse me", Dr. Wells said, "Someone's at the door".

Harrison Wells looked at his pad and saw two detectives from the CCPD.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well Detectives", Wells said, a friendly smile on his face, "to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure"?

"Ten and a half months ago S.T.A.R. Labs went critical and released a dark matter storm that causecaused a twenty four hour, citywide blackout".

"Yes it did detective, I don't mean to be frank, usually, butbis there a reason for your visit"?

"We need to know if the dark matter storm could have changed the genetic makeup of certain individuals", Thea Queen stated, "reports of a 'Burning Man', make quite the headlines".

Harrison Wells smiled as he pulled his glasses off of his thin face. The main entrance of S.T.A.R. Labs was empty, Detective Queen's last statement echoed throughout the empty space.

"As fascinating as all this conjecture is, Detectives, I'm afraid that is all this is. I wish I could be of more help but, without anything solid to go on, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Perhaps an old associate of mine, Christina McGee can help, she has dealt with anomalies in the past, she has a better understanding of oddities in the scientific world than I do".

Without a farewell Wells replaced his glasses and left Thea and Dinah to see themselves out, both knowing that they had just been lied to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

QUEEN MANOR: OLIVER'S ROOM

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's just the way you left it sweetheart. I didn't have the heart to change anything".

"Thanks mom". Oliver did his best to keep his response short. He wanted more than anything to take his mother in his arms and hold her, cry into her shoulder tell her how much he missed her, how much he loves her, and reassure her that everything is alright. But he couldn't do any of that, not if he were to distinguish the identities of Oliver Queen and the vigilante.

Moira Queen hesitantly raised her hand to Oliver's shoulder, and quickly pulled it back when Oliver reacted by violently and swiftly pulling back.

"I'm sorry mom", he said quietly, "I'm not used to other people, and it's been so long since I've had physical contact with anyone ".

Liar, his inner voice reminded him. He quietly smiled as he thought back to his last night with Nyssa, remembering her soft skin beneath his, how she gave him the most intimate parts of herself, freely and lovingly. 'just four more weeks', he reminded himself, 'you can hold out for four more weeks'. LIAR.

The loud slam of the main door brought Oliver out of his reverie, and familiar footfalls of running feet made him smile.

"Ollie"? He turned to see his sister, Thea Queen, and suddenly realized how long he was gone. Too long. She was ni longer the chicken legged little girl who ran behind he and Tommy, longing to join their escapades. She was now a beautiful woman who, much to his surprise, sported a Detectives shield on her belt. She ran into his arms and hels him tight. He pulled her close and sighed, he was home. He was home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Welcome everyone to a new series I have thar I am pleased to share with y'all, I hope ya'll enjoy and you can show your love or dislike by leaving a review of what you liked about, what you didn't and any suggestions you might have. Until next time.****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12**


	2. Hidden Requests

**Note: TheBee is pronounced with a soft Th and long e**.

Alright guys. First things first, thanks for the reviews, I Love Them, and thanks for reading. Great suggestions so far and some of them are foreshadowings. Onto a little explanation: I made Thea and Oliver closer in age because I wanted Thea to have more control over her life and to give Oliver someone to, potentially, take under his wing. McKenna Hall is going to play a bigger role than in the series, and its going to, hopefully, be fun. Hope ya'll enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**9 Years Ago**

"I don't know why you're going, Malcolm's an ass".

"I told you TheBee, it's not..."

"I know I know, you're going because of f Tommy and for whatever reason Malcom needs him there".

"See, you're smarter than you think".

"I'm serious Ollie, I have a really bad feeling about this".

"And I love that you're worried, but nothing bad's gonna happen".

Twenty-one year old Oliver Queen leaned down and kissed his sixteen year old sister goodbye. The last time for a long time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Nine Years Later

00000000000000000000000000000000000

OLIVER P.O.V.

Okay, okay, we've all heard that broody voice in our heads talk about how we need to change who we are to honor those we've lost. Well, not always, sometimes we need to stay the way we are, just to maintain sanity. I can tell you first hand, maintaining your sanity is vital to survival. It doesn't matter if you're in the jungles of Taiwan or the suburbs of America, you need your sanity. But sometimes you lose yyourself, and that's what happened after spending four years alone on the island of Lian Yu, located in the South China Sea. I was found by the Rabitat Alqatala, often mistaken for The League of Shadows by western storytellers, but known to members as The League of Assassins. I know, it sounds like a game from Ubisoft, but trust me, this is the real deal, and not something a cheat code can get you out of. It was part of my training to forget who I was and to forget my former life and anyone I ever loved, and had it not been for Nyssa, I would have.

But before that I am obliged to tell you about Eusbat Alzilal, the League of Shadows. They are a separate sect of the League of Assassins, initiated by R'as Al Ghul's oldest enemy, Al'iibn. The only thing known about 'The Son', is that R'as had once attempted to kill he and his father. Al'iibn survived, but his father did not. Since then Al'iibn swore vengeance on R'as.

That is where mine and Nyssa's romance begins, albeit more bloody and gruesome than necessary. Al'iibn had captured Talia, R'as first born daughter, in an attempt to get R'as to trade his life for his daughter's, but he gravely underestimated R'as cold heart. in an attempt to free her sister Nyssa snuck out of the Assassin's complex and made the long journey to the Himalayas, the home of the League of Shadows. Had she known I followed she would have killed me or welcomed me to join her, to this day she has yet to tell me.

Long story short, Nyssa and I were successful in rescuing Talia, but not before I nearly died saving Nyssa's life. That was the turning point for Nyssa, and the day I knew that there was nothing I would not do for My Beloved.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Central Park, Star City

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gotta say TheBe, not a lot has changed around here". Oliver looked around at the empty park that had been the source of most of Tommy's and his shenanigans as kids. The older they got the more they frequented more, adult themed establishments.

"Ollie, I brought you here because I need to tell you something".

"What is it"?

"Well, it's so stupid".

"No, what is it"?

"Well, as you know I'm a detective with CCPD".

"Yeah".

"Well, what do you do when you know someone's lying to you about something".

Oliver thought for a moment. "Thea, do you remember when I was dating Dinah Lance"?

"Yeah".

"Well, as you know I cheated on her with McKenna Danvers".

"So did the entire senior class, if you remember".

"Anyways, Dinah knew way ahead what I was up to. If you want ti know about liars, talk to her".

"Duely noted. Oh, bye the way, McKenna got married, she's now Detective McKenna Hall".

"Wow, did every woman in my life become a member of law enforcement "?

"C'mon you goof, you still owe me lunch".

"For what"?

"For losing at Jumanji".

"TheBee that was ten years ago".

"Yes it was, and interest has been building mister".

As the two siblings walked away, a dark haired woman watched from across the park and smiled softly.

"Three more weeks, my Beloved Husband".


	3. Don't trust the Queen

Nyssa Al' Ghul hummed softly to herself as she stocked her new office with all of the books she needed for her ruse as Psychiatrist Elisabeth Carter. She had a spacious office in the heart of Star City with a wall of glass that looked out onto the city. She didn't have a desk, opting for a small, portable table to rest her laptop on.

Earlier that day she had seen her beloved husband with his sister. She hurt to be away from him, but knew it was necessary. It also meant that their reunion would be passion filled and incredible. She had never been attracted to men, and she still wasn't, but to love and be loved by anyone other than Oliver was impossible for her to think about. He was hers forever.

It would be two years that April since their wedding, a day, and night, to remember. That night had been filled with a rapturous passion that could, doubtfully, be rivaled. She was scared at first, apprehensive of giving herself to a man. And Oliver never rushed her, he simply carried her across the threshold and set her back on her feet before removing his ceremonial sword and doublet. He sat by the cold fireplace and started to prepare a palette on the floor to rest.

"What are you doing Oliver"?

"Bedding down for the night".

"It doesn't seem proper for a man to sleep on the floor, not on his wedding night".

"Nyssa, we both know your father didn't wed you to me because he thinks you love me, but because he has chosen me to be his heir".

"You don't think I love you"?

The question was one of sadness and curiosity. Gently he pulled her eyes to his, his calloused fingers caressing her soft chin.

"I love you Nyssa, you know this, but a marriage needs both parties to share love for it to be true, and not a marriage of convenience".

Unhesitant, Nyssa stood on her tiptoes, grasped Oliver by the back of the head, bringing his six foot one frame down to her five foot seven height. in the moment their lips met, something changed for Nyssa. All of a sudden, in a flash of passionate light, her love, her loyalty and honor, became bound to the man in front of her. She was no longer scared and apprehensive. She was now a wife, and she would do anything for her beloved husband.

Nyssa was brought out of her reverie by a knock on her door.

"Come in".

A small, blonde woman with slim glasses and a cute, flustered personality poked her head through the door.

"Miss Carter, I know your not ready for patients yet, but there is a man here I think you need to see".

"Of course Felicity, show him in".

To Nyssa's great surprise her husband walked in through the door. He appeared every bit the paranoid and borderline neurotic castaway he should be. One problem though, he was early.

"Hello", she said, reaching her hand out, taking his in hers, struggling to resist jumping him right then and there, "I'm Dr. Carter".

"Oliver Queen. Look, I know you aren't ready for patients yet but, I need to talk to someone".

"Of course Mr. Queen, Thank you Felicity dear, that will be all".

As soon as the door latch clicked Nyssa fiercely pulled Oliver in for a hard, passion filled kiss.

"You're early husband", she breathed between kisses.

"Do you want me to leave?", he asked, picking her up by her hips, carrying her easily.

"Don't you dare". Oliver smiled. He shouldn't be with her this early in the stages of their plan, but dammit, he just couldn't wait.

Outside Nyssa's office Felicity Smoak checked the business email and prepared to file away sone paperwork when she heard her employer let out a very sexual moan. With wide eyes she looked around frantically, looking for...something. Finally she frantically got up from her chair and walked away. Whoever this Oliver Queen was...Queen, as in...? Feeling more panicked than before Felicity made a B-Line for her cell phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyssa smiled into her husband's chest, her own heaving with exertion.

"I'm afraid we may have scared poor Felicity".

Oliver smiled. The small blonde was charming, not someone his old self would have thought twice about.

"That reminds me", he said, pulling his naked wife closer, "we may need to have this room sound proofed".

"Already in mind", she said, rolling her husband over for round three.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

STAR CITY: NOONAN'S COFFEE HOUSE

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Felicity sit down, you're making me nervous".

Dinah Lance sipped her coffee as Her best friend, Felicity Smoak, sat down, a very confused and guilty expression on her cute face.

"Dinah, I'm a good secretary right "?

"You're a better hacker, but yeah, anyone would be lucky to have you. What's going on Liss"?

"I think my boss is having an affair with Oliver Queen".

Dinah scoffed and finished off her drink.

"He's not back in town five minutes and he's already up the skirt of the first woman he sees. Why am I not surprised".

"Do you know him"?

"KNEW him. We used to date before he started screwing McKenna Hall".

"Your best friend"?

"Well, she wasn't then, but after meeting at a bar and drowning our sorrows in cheap liquor and...getting to know one another later that night, yeah, we became friends and now were best friends".

"You mean, you two..."

"Yes, once. It's honestly not like that between us, she's married to a wonderful man, and has a baby on the way".

"Oh, I mean, well wasn't trying to imply, well what I meant was...".

"It's okay Liss, I understand. Butbone piece of advice. If I were you, I'd stay as far from Oliver Queen as you possibly can".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright here we are. Thanks for reading guys and make sure to keep leaving reviews, they keep me going, even if they are about how awful my writing is.**

**So, if ya'll don't know McKenna Hall is based on the character Melody McKenna who first appeared in Batgirl vol. 4, #1. She has a grudge against vigilantes and is a quasi villain, depending on the story. Hopefully ya'll like this version of her, which is a mix of the McKenna from the show and the comics. Once more I love ya'll and I hope ya'll keep reading.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	4. Secrets Revealed

Felicity Smoak was shaking with trepidation as she stepped into her employer's office. Elisabeth Carter sat in her chair elegantly sipping a cup of hand brewed tea. Knowing what she knew made Felicity nervous that her job was in jeopardy. I mean, it's not everyday you unintentionally eavesdrop on your boss's love life.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Carter"?

"Yes Felicity. It has come to my attention that Mr. Queen and myself may not have been discreet yesterday", **yep, here it comes Felicity, "**so I have no other choice but to bring you into my confidence. Either that, or terminate you, and I don't want to do that. A person of your skillset and disposition is a rare find these days. And I have grown quite fond of you".

"Well, umm.. thank you Ms. Carter. And, whatever it is you can trust me".

"What about Ms. Dinah Lance, can I trust her"?

"Well, you see I didn't know what to do and I needed advice so I called Dinah cause she's my best friend and it turnes out she knows Oliver and hates his guts, not that he's a bad person but he hurt her in the past, before the accident, so...I would say yes, you can trust her".

"Very good. From this point on, Felicity, everything we say is off the record and you will have no knowledge of it, is that clear"?

"Yes Ms. Carter".

"Good. First things first, my name is Nysaa Al'ghul-Queen. Oliver Queen is my husband".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver Queen sat quietly outside. He had yet to cut his hair, the consequence of having to be apprehensive of people and not wanting to lose the man he had come to know as himself. He had begun "therapy" the day before, which made his parents happy that he was willing to seek help. He smiled to himself, **_if they only knew._**

He smiled again as he heard the voice of his best friend.

"Next time I invite you for a yacht ride tell me to go screw myself".

"Tommy"?

Oliver already knew it was him, but he couldn't hide the fact of how joyful he was to have his best friend back.

"Hey Ollie".

The two men embraced and welcomed the other back home, although Oliver was nine years late to the party.

"So, your mom tells me your going to therapy"?

"Yeah, and I'm glad I am. It's hard to talk to people you know, but...it's crazy how easy it is to talk to her".

"Her? Alright, is this therapy, or "therapy "?

"Therapy. Straight and simple".

"Oliver, for as long as I've known you, relationships between you and the opposite sex has never been straight and simple".

"It is with her. She's just, so..."

"Jena se qua"?

"Exactly. I can't explain it".

"Well, if you've got this under control there's nothing I can do for you buddy. Except..."

Oliver feigned worry as he saw Tommy get "that" look.

"Alright Tommy, what are you thinking"?

"I'm thinking, we make a day of it. We hit the town and ser all the new sites. You and me, how about it"?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Nyssa's Office

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicity lay back on the sofa, breathing into the brown paper bag that had, at one time, held her lunch.

"Don't worry Felicity dear, I promise everything will be alright".

"Alright, great, I'm working for an assassin who has threatened to kill me if I so much as let anything slip about the reason she's here, why wouldn't I be fine".

She continued to breathe into the bag.

"Felicity, listen to me", Nydsa said. taking Felicity's hand, "I promise no harm will come to you, my threat is meaningless because I trust you, and care for you".

"Care for me? as in...".

"Only if I weren't married", she said, a gleam in her eye.

"Oh...well, no judgment here".

"The sentiment is appreciated. Now, with that out of the way, how about I treat you to lunch, seeing as how you have seemed to have devoured yours during your mild breakdown".

Felicity blushed at the observation, and then agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Big Belly Burger

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Tommy and Oliver were happily devouring their meals when they noticed two women walk in; one, a Mediterranean beauty with

deep brown eyes that made Oliver quiver inside when she loolooked at him. The other was a blonde with her natural black roots showing. Her light blue eyes were framed by glasses and accented her pleasantly full face. Tommy was amazed at her beauty was so unparalleled, even standing next to a woman who shouldhave been able to give her a run in that department. But in Tommy'seyesand heart, no woman ever could.

"Hang tight buddy", Tommy said, "I'll be right back".

Oliver smiled as he watched his friend, hoping Nyssa wouldn't hurt him too much.

Tommy approached the two women with a confident swagger, which didn't last long as Nyssa grabbed the hand Tommy had intended to shake Felicity's with and twisted it painfully.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave my friend alone, Mr. Merlyn".

"Okay", Tommy weezed out, looking to his friend for help, only to find him snickering.

"Nyssa, could you let my boyfriend go, please"?

Oliver's eyes shot up in surprise while Nyssa contemplated.

"Very well dear. Next time Mr. Merlyn, I would appreciate an introduction".

Tommy shook his hand as Felicity hugged him.

It was a slow day in the diner and the quartet was allowed to speak freely, well, freely enough. Oliver and Nyssa confided in Tommy and Felicity the entire story; how Oliver survived the sinking of the Merlyn's ship, surviving on Lian Yu for five months before being found by Nyssa and the League of Assassins. He also told of hiw he had almost lost his self identity before being rescued by Nyssa and the love she demonstrated for him. Finally they told Tommy and Felicity about their mission.

"About a month after the wreck this washed up on shore". Oliver pulled out a small, worn, faded leather journal.

"I dried it as best I could".

He slid the book to Tommy and 2atched his eyes narrow.

"When we got back, dad seemed a bit off, I didn't think much about it till I heard him on the phone about three days after we got back home. He said something about needing another copy. He didn't say what if, but this could be what he was talking about".

"There's something else Tommy, open it".

Opening the journal Tommy saw a miniature map of the Glades, the seedier side of Star City. On the page next to it were names of all of Star City's leading men. Malcom Merlyn and Robert Queen held the top rank.

"What is this Oliver"?

"I don't know, I've been investigating these men as carefully as I can, Bertinelli has already been taken off the list, with the help of McKenna Hall, Laurel Lance is working on Adam Hunt, I can help her put him away".

"What...wait, how do you know all this"?

Silent, Oliver reached into his inner jacket pocket and descreetly pulled out a midnight black mask, then just as swiftly put it back.

Timmy and Felicity sat with their mouths open.

"I know, Tommy, because I'm the vigilante".


	5. Revelations and Delegations

Tommy was silent as he took Oliver back home. He had no idea about what to make of Oliver's story. Not to mention the fact that he had accused both of their dads in a murder conspiracy.

"Oliver, I just don't get it. Sure dad has been more absent than not since mom died, but c'mon, mass murder"?

"I'm not even sure what the plan is, all I know is what I told you".

"Fine, just for rehasg sake spell it out for me".

"Okay, a few days after making it to the shores of Lian Yu I made a fire and used pagrs from my father's journal to make it, I tore out the first blank page and threw it into the fire. It didn't bounced off a barrier rock and landed right outside the fire, at which time it began to reveal that it had been written oon in invisible ink. It revealed the nanes of multiple businesses men, both of our father's names were at the top".

Oliver reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the journal again.

"It's all here Tommy, the map of the Glades with markings indicating key structural points of the entire foundation".

"Look Ollie, I get it, I just...I guess I just don't want to lose my dad".

Oliver noded and kept silent. Now was not the time to tell Tommy the other unbearable news about Malcolm Merlyn. The news he knew would break Tommy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Although Felicity already knew the truth about her employer, she couldn't help but be in awe of the woman. Not only did she exude confidence and independence, but now her strength seemed greater now.

"You're staring Felicity. Do you have a question"?

"Well, I was just wondering, and...you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but...If you like girls, why did you marry Oliver "?

Nyssa chuckled, which made Felicity feel foolish.

"A very valid question, do not feel foolish for asking. It was Oliver's undaunted loyalty that eventually won me over. One time he almost died to protect me. My father married us, intending for Oliver to be his heir and, with me as a bride to produce an heir for Oliver, his bloodline would be preserved along with Oliver's. Knowing I prefer women Oliver chivalrously offered to let ours be a marriage of convenience. At first I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to love him the way he loves me, but looking into his eyes...how could I not".

Felicity wiped a tear from her eyes.

"That's so romantic. I hope one day I find someone who loves me like that".

"Does Tommy not love you"?

"He does, and he makes me feel loved, but...I mean...well, what I'm saying is we've never done, IT".

"I'm not sure I follow dear".

"Well, he hasn't kept his past secret, he's not a virgin, but I am and I ddon't want to...y'know, do it until I'm married, I want it to be special. Well, my point is, what if he gets tired of waiting"?

"Felicity ', Nyssa said, gaining the blonde's attention, 'If Tommy truly loves you he will wait, no matter how long. And never doubt that you are a woman worth waiting for".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The old clock in the foyer of the Queen's manir told Robert Queen that it was half past three o'clock. Malcolm was late. Soon Oliver would be home and he and Malcolm would have to move the meeting. Much to short notice for the group, to cancel would be better. Hearing the crunch of gravel in the driveway he looked out, expecting to see Malcolm's Mercedes, but it was Tommy and Oliver. He was nearly glad, it would push the meeting back, allowing him to find an out, out of this crazy scheme. But then again, that would cast suspicion on him and his family, and that he couldn't stand, not after getting Oliver back.

He composed himself after hearing the front door open and Oliver walked in.

"Hello Oliver, how was your day with Tommy"?

"Enlightening".

"How so".

"The Glades".

"What about them"?

"I asked Tommy to take me through the area and...dad, I was blind to everything around me, and now...I was so stupid dad, I've decided to do something about it".

Robert tried to hide the look of concern, but Oliver saw it.

"Dad, I'm not moving there, I just want to do something".

"Like what"?

"I'm thinking about opening up a community center, a place where families, especially kids, can get off the streets and be proactive about their lives".

"That's pretty ambitious son, shouldn't you take some time to adjust to your new situation"?

"What does that mean"?

Oliver crossed his arms in a show of defiance at Robert's wording.

"I didn't mean it like that son, just that you've just returned home after nine years, and the Glades is a rough area, even worse than when you...left".

"I understand that dad, but I'm doing this, and I'm going to help anyway I can. Who knows, it might even help the crime rate".

At that Robert felt hope. Oliver had a good point with this idea. If he could help, and if he were working in the Glades, then maybe, just maybe, Malcolm might have a change of heart".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright Arrowheads(new nickname for the fans of this story, what do you think? ), we are moving on. I really wanted to do something different with Oliver and the Green Arrow and I came up with the idea of Oliver opening a community center and through it help out the community and do more than just take out criminals. You can put criminals away all day long and still face the same problem, but reach the community and you can build harmony within the people and share love, so I felt that Oliver doing this would also be a good cover. Also being in the Glades will also allow him relax the Oliver Queen/survivor persona. Anyways thanks ror reading and reviewing.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	6. True Colors

**WARNING!!!!!!! M rated material at the end.**

* * *

"Absolutely not, Thomas". Malcolm Merlyn seldom used his son's full name, but when he was upset it was a different matter.

"I'm not asking permission, I'm here as a business partner on Oliver's behalf".

"And what does Robert think of this hairbrained idea of his son's"?

"He supports his son".

"Then he's a fool".

What hurt Tommy Merlyn the most was not what his father said.

"The Glades took my wife Thomas, your mother, I'm not going to let them take my son".

"I'm partnering with Oliver, father".

"And how do you expect to do that? You work for me".

"What are you going to do? Cut my pay? Cut off my trust fund? Or maybe, you're going to shut down Oliver's project just like you did Mom's clinic"?

"Don't bring your mother into this. She deserves more than a son who disrespects her memory by making her mistakes".

"Her biggest mistake was marrying you".

At that Malcolm brought his open hand down on his son.

"How dare you? I loved your mother, and I love you, even if you can't see that".

Malcolm opened his arms to his son, only to receive a hard glare from Tommy.

"I'm done with you, MALCOLM. I'm done with this company, and I'm done being your son".

And with those final words Tommy walked out on his father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"I take it the conversation didn't go well", Oliver said, throwing Tommy a bag of ice for his bruised cheek.

"You could, *wince, say that. Do you think I'm too old to file for child abuse"?

"Just a little".

The two friends sat alone in the Queen's family den. It was mid afternoon and Nyssa had been taken on a shopping spree by Moira. Nyssa had felt it was too ear li y to meet her in-laws, and had adamantly opposed the idea, but Oliver had insisted that the sooner she met the sooner they could be together. Reluctantly she agreed, but had, in no certain words, made it clear that she just might refuse him pleasure for the foreseeable future. Oddly he was quite happy with that if it meant his family was whole.

"You know, the more I learn about that man the more I hate him", Tommy said, pulling Oliver from his thought.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad", he replied, knowing full well it was that bad.

"Damned it isn't. That bastard tried to use my mother's death to stop me, then he calls your dad a fool for supporting you. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was looking into that animal's eyes and not seeing a trace of love or emotion".

"I'm sorry Tommy".

"If mom were alive...this would kill her".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

CENTRAL CITY

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The station's workout facilities weren't exactly new, but right now they were sufficient for Thea. Right now she was working the heavy bag over, while Dinah Drake held it steady.

"Why don't you save some of those moves for the baddies, girl"?

"Sorry D, just got a lot on my mind".

"Like Harrison Wells"?

"What do you think about him"?

"I think he's full of crap".

"He's hiding something, I just don't know what".

"Look, beating this bag till your knuckles bleed isn't the answer".

Thea considered her friends words, exhaled, and took her gloves off.

"Y'know what? I think the nerds in the lab might have an answer".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

CCPD FORENSICS LAB

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Absolutely not, Detectives".

Julian Albert cursed his life. Spivot and West he could handle, but the delinquent Detectives, as he calls them, were another matter all together.

"C'mon Julian. What could it hurt"?

"What could it hurt? My career for one, my morals for another, not to mention IT'S COMPLETELY ILLEGAL. Dibney was fired for less".

"Forging evidence is not less. Forget it Thea, we're wasting our time".

As the duo walked away, Thea played her ace-in-the-hole.

"I thought you were a good man Julian".

"Ugh, blast it all. Fine, I'll help you out, but just this once, am I understood"?

Julian growled as he was assaulted with hugs by the women.

"I'm going to regret this".

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Star City: Abandoned Building: The Glades

Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn stood in the middle of what used to be the main floor of an old foundry. Oliver's flashlight cut through the darkness and into the empty void.

"Not bad', Tommy said, his voice echoing throughout the metallic cavern, 'except it's a dump that's falling apart".

"C'mon Tommy', Oliver said, hugging his friend around the shoulder, gesturing with the other into the vast expanse, 'can't you see it? Over there, we'll have a basketball court, and over there will be the dining hall and kitchen, up there will be our office, and in the back we'll have beds for the homeless or the kids that can't go back home. Tommy...this is our chance to make a change".

Tommy smiled, coming around to the idea.

"We're actually doing this...aren't we"?

"Yeah, buddy. We are".

* * *

Star City: Merlyn Global

* * *

Malcolm Merlyn stared out his office window and out onto the skyline of the city. With his son's betrayal and insistence on joining Oliver's venture his well laid plans had taken a turn. Still he pressed forward. Nothing, and no one, was going to stand between him and his ultimate goal.

* * *

Star City: Oliver Queen's New Apartment

* * *

It would be a two story apartment built right above the Community Center, although no one would know that. To everyone else Oliver Queen would drive in from downtown. Eventually he would have to find a real therapist, as soon he would begin to date "Elisabeth Carter". Nyssa would continue her psychiatry practice, moving her office to The Glades, looking to reopen Rebecca Merlyn's free clinic, offering more than just physical care. They both understood the alternative method and were not executing that without giving the humane approach a fair shot.

Oliver was just finishing up the bed when he heard soft footfalls behind him, undetectable to the untrained ear, but familiar to his. He smiled, gently taking the arms that wrapped around his waist in his hands, basking in the sweet scent that invaded his senses.

"Welcome home my love", he whispered. Nyssa said nothing as she spun him around, pushing him onto the bed.

"It has been too long since we took our time husband, let us be one again".

Oliver wanted nothing more. He watched in awe as his wife stripped before him, taking in the sight of her soft flesh as, inch by inch, it was revrevealed to him. His strong hands gripped her hips, pulling her half naked towards him. Softly he kissed her abdomen as he slowly undid the buttons on her black jeans. Pulling the zipper down he was finally able to pull her pants down he was treated to the sight of her pantiless groin.

"You will be the death of me, wife", he said, his eyes never leaving his prize.

"I almost was, if you remember".

"I do", he said, finally taking her again. Her soft gasp fueled the fire within him. She pulled his head closer towards her before pulling him back. That alone took great strength.

"As much as I appreciate your attention beloved, I have need of something else".

Without hesitation Oliver stood, making quick work of his pants and underwear. Gently picking her up he kissed her lips, his muscles remembering the all too familiar ritual. Without need of sight Oliver slid softly into his wife, knowing full well that she hated that.

"Once again my love, I don't need"...

Before she could finish Oliver dropped her onto their bed, then attacked her with a fierceness reserved only for her.

For the rest of the night he made love to his wife, reminding her again and again why she loved him; not for his body, not for his skills as a lover, but for the way he captured her heart. She prayed he would never let go.

* * *

**Allright guys, leave a review about the things you liked/disliked. This was my first attempt at M rated material, don't expect it a lot. Well, Malcolm's true colors are beginning to show, leave thoughts and ideas for his future. Thank you so much.****Sincerely****Ficmaniac12 **


	7. The Arrow

"Look, this is the single most important deal I have ever made; one that, if it fails, will mean the end of your miserable existence Dwayne. So Get It Done". Adam Hunt snapped the burner phone shut and tossed it to his body guard who immediately crushed it beneath his boot. The deal in question was part of a larger scheme that was being planned by the group which he was involved with. Day by day the stress of his role took a toll on him, but not so much that he was put off by it. Should they succeed it would be a very lucrative venture indeed. The body guard climbed into the limousine behind Hunt and shut the door, engaging dead locks that ensured no one would be able to enter.

"This is a very distressing enterprise", he whispered as he stared out the window. He ran one hand over his bald scalp, contemplating how to execute the next step.

"I'm sure it is", a disembodied voice said. In a second Hunt's bodyguard had his weapon drawn. In the same second a green arrow pierced the glass and embedded itself into his wrist. Cowering, Hunt ordered his driver to leave. As the car accelerated Hunt was thrown back against the seat, his bones rattling as the limousine sped off into the night.

* * *

**2 Hours Ago**

* * *

"Oliver, I'm not sure about this". Tommy Merlyn stared into the full length mirror in the changing area of what he had dubbed "The Quiver". He was wearing a chauffeurs uniform with a hard billed cap under his arm, and adjusting his tie with his free hand.

"It will be fine Tommy. All you have to do is drive Adam Hunt here, Nyssa and I will take care of the rest". Tommy stepped out to see Oliver strapping his quiver to his right hip, his bow resting on the the table beside him. Nyssa, across from him, had raised her Hood and was snapping her veil in place. Tommy began sweating as he bid farewell to Oliver and Nyssa.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Adam Hunt pounded on the privacy window as he realized he was not back at his office building.

""Hey...where the hell have you taken me"?

"_Right where I told him to Mr. Hunt"_ !

Adam Hunt looked out the windows in a vain search of the disembodied voice. As he turned his back on the rear window it shattered and he was wrenched from the car and into the air. The world spun around him. He could barely make out the ambient green hue of the space around him. Suddenly a masked figure appeared in his direct line of sight, halting the spin of the room. The figures face was completely hidden by a grotesque Hannya style mask.

"Oh God...Oh God"..

"God's _not here...Mr. Hunt...and if you follow my instructions...I promise you won't meet Him"._

* * *

As promised, Oliver and Nyssa took care of Adam Hunt. Tommy, for the most part, tried to control his heart rate, to breathe evenly. It unnerved him, to say the least, to see his best friend acting so callously, to hear what he assumed were supposed to be quips coming from a demonic looking figure with a voice to match. Was he actually going along with this? He looked about himself, The Quiver was empty and he was all alone, with nothing but his moral struggle to keep him company.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

Felicity stole glances at Tommy as she drove him home. In all their time together she had never seen him cry. Not when his father kicked him out. Not when she had punched him for what she had assumed to be an act of fornication, completely her own fault, she owned. Not when he talked about his mother. So, whatever Oliver Queen had done to make her love cry, he was going to pay for it.

* * *

The next morning Felicity Smoak marched into Oliver and Tommy's burgeoning community center, walked right up to Oliver and slapped him.

"How dare you, you...you heartless monster. How dare you treat Tommy the way you did. And after all these years of his loyalty, it just makes me sick".

"Are you done Felicity"?

"No I am most certainly not done...okay maybe I am, but that's just because I'm too angry to think of anything else".

"In that case let me explain".

"There is no explaining..".

"Oh no, you said your piece, now it's my turn. Last night Nyssa and I were made to force Adam Hunt into a confession, and to return every single penny he stole from the families here in the Glades. Tommy posed as his limo driver. I told him to leave before Nyssa and I did our work, but he stayed. Nyssa and I didn't harm Adam Hunt, but we did scare the hell out of him. Who Tommy witnessed me become was Al'sahim, The Arrow. It is the persona I adopt when I need information from someone and I don't have time to waste. The families were suffering, and without that confession and money many would have lost their homes. I'm sorry for what Tommy had to witness, but the sooner he knows the better".

* * *

Tommy stood alone in the new gym of the community center. the workers had completed the floor of the all-purpose court and were halfway finished with the seating. That morning Oliver was overwhelmingly apologetic for what Tommy had witnessed. Tommy assured him over and over that he was, not okay with what had happened, but he understood what was at stake. Now he stood alone, wondering what else this life he had found himself had waiting for him.

* * *

**Welcome Back Everyone, please leave a review for criticism, suggestions and support. Thanks.**


End file.
